This invention relates to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, is directed to an integrated circuit device having thin film resistors.
Integrated circuit devices are known in which a thinfilm resistor formed of an alloy, such as a chromium (Cr) alloy or a chromium-silicon (Cr--Si) alloy, is provided on a well, an insulation film or the like. However, such conventional integrated circuit devices induce noise caused by crosstalk or the like, because the thin-film resistor is significantly affected by the surrounding electromagnetic field.